The present inventor has worked for the past forty years, both as a formulator of finished products and creator of individual raw materials, to instill emolliency and to provide emollient compounds and other additives for use in dermatological products. Starting in 1957, the inventor, as a formulating chemist of dermatological products, has been involved in using esters for their surface active and emollient properties which they contribute to a finished formulation. Some typical esters, many of which are still used by the inventor today, include the following:
1. Di isopropyl adipate; PA1 2. Isopropyl linoleate; PA1 3. Decyl/isodecyl oleate; PA1 4. Glyceryl monostearate; PA1 5. Cetyl/myristyl lactate; PA1 6. Glyceryl dilaurate; PA1 7. Glycol stearate; PA1 8. PEG 400 Monostearate (other PEG fatty esters); PA1 9. Isostearyl neopentanoate; PA1 10. Isocetyl stearate; PA1 11. Isocetyl stearoylstearate; PA1 12. Myristyl myristate; PA1 13. Octyl palmitate; PA1 14. Isopropyl palmitate; PA1 15. Isopropyl Myristate; PA1 16. Isopropyl lanolate; PA1 17. Glyceryl tricaprylate/caprate; PA1 18. Propylene glycol tricaprylate/caprate; PA1 19. Cetyl palmitate; PA1 20. Vegetable Oils (various liquid and solid); PA1 21. Sorbitan and ethoxylated sorbitan esters; PA1 22. Alkoxylated fatty acid esters; PA1 23. Glucan esters; PA1 24. Stearyl Stearate; PA1 25. Stearyl stearoyl stearate; PA1 26. Dicapryl fumarate; PA1 27. Propylene glycol isoceteth-3-acetate; PA1 28. Dipropylene glycol isoceteth-20-acetate; PA1 29. Octyldodecyl neopentanoate; PA1 30. Di-C.sub.12-15 Alkyl fumarate; PA1 31. Di-behenyl fumarate; PA1 32. Tri-isocetyl citrate; PA1 33. Tri-Octyldodecyl citrate; PA1 34. Behenoyl Stearic Acid; PA1 35. C.sub.12-15 Alkyl Octanoate; PA1 36. Propyleneglycol myristyl ether acetate; PA1 37. Neopentylglycol di-octanoate; PA1 38. Neopentylglycol di-isostearate; PA1 39. Tri-capryl citrate; PA1 40. Dicapryl maleate; PA1 41. Hexyl laurate; PA1 42. Lauryl caprylate/caprate; PA1 43. Glycereth cocoate. PA1 1. Favorable color, odor, safety and stability; PA1 2. Favorable freeze/thaw characteristics (easy to handle and compound); PA1 3. Favorable solubility characteristics--the compounds are easy to formulate; PA1 4. Provides desired properties for its structure: dry, non-oily lubricity; lasting emolliency, moisturization and good feel on the skin; PA1 5. Economical (preferably, uses captured chemistry).
Throughout his extensive research with emollients, until the present invention, the inventor has never seen an emollient (excluding the cyclomethicones) feel as "dry" with regard to lubricity and "after feel", and which "disappears as quickly on the skin" as the compound of the present invention.
The cyclomethicones, available from Dow Chemical Corp., among other companies as cyclomethicone 344 and 345, are cyclic tetrameric and pentameric dimethicone compounds which are liquid at room temperature, but which also have a sufficiently low boiling point to be useful as delivery vehicles for dermatological compositions because of their ability to rapidly evaporate from the skin. In the early 1990's, the cyclomethicones very rapidly became a delivery vehicle or emollient of choice for many products including hair care products such as shampoos and conditioners, antiperspirants and deodorants and skin and body lotions. Recently, the use of the cyclomethicones has come under increased scrutiny, as those utilizing the cyclomethicones in dermatological products wrestle with untoward side effects such as significant "problems" with safety studies.